Rise And Fall
by Darkness-nightfall
Summary: Riddle hangs around with Erich Rainer at school, who tutors him in DADA. Rainer gives out a bit more dark arts info than planed...


Rise and Fall

A/N: Thanks to **Freelancer **for the use of the name Erich Rainer. If you are interested in Grindelwald, Go and read her fic (Titled 1945) – it's great.

Disclaimer: I don't own the McGonogal's, or any other names you remember from the Harry Potter Books. They belong to the illusive J.K. Rowling.

**1944**

Bill McGonogal sat in the overstuffed armchair by the window, absentmindedly watching the icy rain fall from the darkened sky. The radio was a blur in the background. It was always the same news now anyway.

"And in the latest news today, a wizard with the alias 'Grindelwald' has attacked again for the fourth time this month. This time his victims are a young couple who lived on the outskirts of muggle London. Both worked at the ministry, though we have been asked to not disclose what positions they held. They are thought to have ties to secret information about the Dark Wizard. More on this breaking news in an hour's time. You're listening to Wizard Radio London."

Bill sighed and sunk back into his chair. He worked at the Ministry and knew who the two latest victims of Grindelwald were – Henry and Felice Prewett. Felice was the minister's secretary- who had worked there as soon as she had left Hogwarts, which would have been about four years ago, thought Bill.

Henry on the other hand, worked in the Magical Law Enforcement area of the ministry. He was well respected and was committed to his job. Felice and him had only married a few months before, which made everything more tragic.

"Daddy Daddy!" At this, Bill looked up to see his daughter's shining eyes and giant smile as she engulfed him in a hug.

Katherine walked in after hyperactively happy daughter and sat across from her husband.

"She's been so excited to see you since she got off the train, Bill." Said Katherine, picking up a mug of hot chocolate and closing her eyes, head lulled back.

Bill smiled appreciatively at his daughter, sitting her on his leg and handing her a mug of hot chocolate, which she accepted gratefully, her blonde curls bouncing around her cheerful face.

"So how was Hogwarts, Minerva?" He asked his daughter, who was sipping the steaming hot chocolate carefully.

"Oh dad, it was _great! _I'm in Gryffindor and I learned so many things! I have a mean potions teacher though, his name is Professor Snape and he looks like he's been around _forever_!

"And then I learned how to ride a broomstick, it was so much fun! I'm not very good at it though, I think I need more practice, because my broom keeps turning like a silly chook."

Katherine looked at the time and sighed, putting down her mug on the small table and taking Minerva by the hand.

"Time for bed honey, go jump in and I'll get you a storybook." Katherine reached into the cabinet and retrieved a small hardcover book.

Minerva saw it at once and sat up. "Alice in Wonderland, my favourite!" She said happily, contentedly lying back down and listening to her mother's faultless reading.

Flashback to 1940

"Riddle, you are the most incompetent student I have ever had." Snapped Professor Johnson, glaring at the tall boy whose face was downcast and hurt.

"It is not very hard to study a piece of text and write a two hundred word essay on it! I would advise you to make an attempt at getting a tutor if you get any more behind in your work." Continued the Professor, pointing a long thing finger at Tom Riddle, before turning back to the class.

"Please copy down these notes," He flicked his wand "I shall be back in under two minutes, and I expect you will have finished the first two paragraphs, or there will be detentions all round." He stalked out of the classroom, his immaculate robes billowing out behind him.

"How _dare _he humiliate me in front of the rest of them!" He looked up at the chattering Hufflepuffs, scowling.

"Really Tom, maybe you _should _get tutored. Then he wouldn't have any reason to single you out. I'd do it, but really, with Quidditch training three times a week, I can't possibly." Said Nathan Lestrange, pushing his black hair out of his face and exposing his lethal dark brown eyes.

At that moment, Professor Johnson returned, with his death glare focused once again on Riddle.

"You again. Can I expect you to do any work while I'm gone? Obviously not!" He answered his own question, still standing in the doorway.

"Detention tonight, Riddle. At seven pm. Maybe you can do some work then." He strode back in and pointed to the board with his wand again, and the words changed to a new set of notes.

"Get copying!" He growled, seating himself behind his desk and started grading papers.

That night, Riddle found he was not alone in serving detention. Erich Rainer, a fifth year prefect, was also there, sporting a death stare to rival Professor Johnson's.

"What are you doing here Erich? I've never seen you get detention before," Mocked Tom, as they waited for the Professor to show up.

"I studied the wrong block of notes, and failed my D.A.D.A. Test. I'm here for punishment. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Replied Erich, glancing at Riddle.

Tom, glad that the death stare was not aimed at him anymore, answered. "Oh, the usual, Johnson is sick of me not understanding the work and told me to come tonight so I could finish the work I missed."

Erich perked up at that comment. "Wow, you must be pretty dodgy to get that comment out of him. Did you need a tutor or something? Second year D.A.D.A. Is easy, I could always help you."

Tom looked at Rainer with surprise. "You'd really help me out?" he asked, disbelieved.

"Yeah, of course. You and I are good friends. Anyway, I did that course years ago, I'll most likely have those notes stashed away. I'll meet you at the library after dinner tomorrow night then?" Said Rainer.

"Sure, thanks a bunch." Said Riddle, relieved that he wouldn't me subject to anymore of Professor Johnson's death stares and taunts.

"Get inside and hurry up. You boys need to get this done quick smart- because I am not going to stay here all night." Sneered Johnson.


End file.
